How about those Cardinals, eh esse?
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Slash! Eddie/Chavo... I finally did it! Ha! Nothing to horrible, but they are Too Sweet (-Nash muse bops her on head-) not to have a fic with them in it! R&R please!


A/N: Dedicated to Kitten-ness for reading half of this story at midnight. Well, I've finally done it...There is a very big lack of Eddie/Chavo stories on the web. Not just here, but everywhere... So, after all my countless threats, here is my meager addition to the world of Gurrerro's slash. I own no characters, but I'd like to own Chavo so I could shave off his beard X_x And then I'd give him my Pepe! ^_^ Most of this is humorous, so no smutty stuff for the weaker of heart. That's it, Rock on!   
  
---------------   
How about those Cardinals, eh esse? (1/1)  
---------------   
  
Chavo glanced at Eddie while his uncle was busy talking animatedly to his second best friend in the world, Chris Benoit. It made Chavo swell up in pride to know that he was Eddie's best friend. Eddie had said so last night to him. He had also said some other things to Chavo, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Eddie had been out celebrating with Benoit and Rhyno and had come back a little ... toasted. And he said something, about loving Chavo. Loving him more then family... No, Chavo didn't want to think about that right now.   
  
Chavo watched as his uncle really got into the conversation. That so-called "Latin temper" that he had. He was red in the face and failing his arms in the air, and Chavo had to admit, it was kind of cute. And he and Benoit were only arguing over some silly baseball game. Chavo grinned softly as he watched Eddie's muscles rippled slightly as he used his arms to demonstrate the 'perfect' pitch. Those arms were strong enough to break a person in half, but they were also soft enough for all the times that Chavo had been sick and he had held Chavo in his arms. Wrapping those arms around him, while quietly whispering into his ear. And then when he found himself getting sleepy, Eddie would use those strong arms to gently push Chavo down on the bed, and rub his back until he fell asleep.   
  
But, not like Chavo was thinking about that... Oh no! And not like he was thinking about all those stolen kisses from his uncle over the course of his life time... Oh, double 'oh no!'   
  
Like the time when they were 18 and 16 respectively. Eddie was going to go off to college and leave him relatively all alone. It would never be lonely in their house where it seemed almost every single family member came in and out during all times of the day and night. But, to Chavo it would because Eddie was his best friend. He told him everything, about the girl in school who he liked, but he didn't think she liked him back. Or at least that's what her boyfriend told him as he was pushing Chavo's head down a toilet.   
  
Once Eddie left, there'd be no one left for Chavo to talk to. All his brothers and cousins were older then him, and even though all Chavo wanted to do in life was wrestle...His grandmother made him promise that he would get an education before he did anything else. "You always need something to fall back on," she'd always say to him when he helped her clean up after dinner was over. He wanted to tell her that he did have something to fall back on, Eddie. He knew that Eddie would always be there for him... Boy was he ever naive. But, then again at the time he was still in high school. Most high school teenager boys aren't that bright to begin with, and he was no exception.   
  
It was after dinner and most of the family were in various states of sleep or numbly watching television. It was kind of hot out. It was almost summer and they were in Texas, so it's kind of understandable why it was so warm. Chavo put his dish towel down, and promised to finish drying the pots and pans either later or tomorrow morning.   
  
He stepped out of the house through the back door, and sat down on the steps. He stretched out slightly and then put his head in-between his knees. It was a weird position, but that's the way he did most of his deep thinking. "Penny for your thoughts, bro?" a soft voice called out.   
  
Chavo knew that voice, it had lolled him to sleep during many sleepless nights. He lifted his head up to see Eddie standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. "You don't have enough money to buy away all my thoughts."   
  
Eddie shrugged and sat down next to Chavo, "I could try, no?"   
  
He wrapped his arm around Chavo, and Chavo found himself leaning into his touch. "You could, I guess... I've just been thinking..."   
  
Eddie chuckled softly, "That could be dangerous, Chico."   
  
Chavo grinned, "Tell me about it..."   
  
Eddie rubbed Chavo's arms, "Esse... You're freezing! Those are goosebumps all over you! What did I tell you about not wearing a shirt?!"   
  
Chavo smiled, "You told me to do it more, because you like my chest."   
  
Eddie's eyes light up, "Oh, right," he grinned again. "That's because you know you have a body like mine. Muscular yet skinny and oh so gorgeous." Chavo blushed slightly just like he always did when Eddie would start comparing his lowly self. At least compared to the older and more muscular Eddie. There was no comparisons in Chavo's mind. "Now, will you tell me what bad thing is on you're mind, that it looked like your dog died?"   
  
"I was thinking...About us."   
  
"Oh," Eddie let go of Chavo's arm and Chavo felt alone without his body heat. "That would make me feel like my dog died too...."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the crickets and various bugs making noise in the night. Or maybe the noises are just mating calls, Chavo thought wistfully, lucky fucking bugs.   
  
They both broke the silence at the same time, "I'll miss you..."   
  
Eddie grinned and quirked an eyebrow at him, "That was easier then I thought it would be. I've been trying to find the words to tell you since I found out about it three months ago."   
  
"I'll miss you.... And, I lo-- look over there!" Chavo stuttered out.   
  
Eddie looked over to where Chavo was pointing. Standing in the middle of their backyard was a family of cardinals building a nest in one of the birdhouses that Grandma put up around the yard. As the mother and baby stood on the roof of the house, the father was busy making the house suitable for his family. He was putting in twigs and other random things into the opening of the house.   
  
Eddie grinned slightly. He always loved nature and he knew that Chavo knew that his favorite kind of bird was a cardinal... He was too busy grinning and looking at the birds to see Chavo taking deep breaths next to him. Eddie would have been glad to see the chest of Chavo's that he loved to lay on, moving in and out quickly as Chavo used all of his inner strength to wait for his chance for Eddie to turn back toward him.   
  
When Eddie turned around, he was extremely surprised to find Chavo's mouth claim his own. Surprised but not unhappy. And he showed Chavo his joy, by kissing him back even deeper. When they finally broke apart, they were both slightly out of breath. "Man...It's a good thing I'm not old... I don't think I could handle that if you did to me..." Eddie said, finally catching his breath and mockingly clutching his heart.   
  
Chavo reached over and grabbed Eddie's hand, "I wouldn't mind doing this when I was old. It would be a nice way to die."   
  
Eddie grinned, "You're too old to be thinking of death, mi amor. You should be thinking about life and living it to the fullest."   
  
Chavo smiled and blushed slightly, "Well, I'm thinking about something right now and it most certainly is about living life to the fullest..."   
  
"Well then! I have a car! Come on, let's get out of here and go some place more...secluded..."   
  
"You don't want Grandmama to hear our screams?"   
  
"Somehow giving her a heart attack is not up there on list of things I want to do tonight..." Eddie said grabbing Chavo's hand.   
  
"What's number one?"   
  
"You." He said as he half-carried Chavo to the car.   
  
The birds chirped happily as the sun was going down and they watched the two humans get into the car...and not getting very far away in their parked car.   
  
*  
  
But, again... Not like Chavo was thinking about that... He smiled as Eddie looked over at him. Giving him a once over and probably undressing him with his eyes. Again. One of these days, Chavo always thinks, I'll tell him to stop doing that in public. But, then again, I think I like it too much to ask him to stop.   
  
Benoit stopped talking to look at see what was taking Eddie's attention away from their conversation that moments ago was so heated. He smirked slightly as he saw the man who he probably knew the best out of everyone else in the locker room, giving his nephew one of his patented 'Latino Heeeeat' looks. Some guys never change, Benoit thought to himself grinning and he cleared his thought, "Want to get Chavolito's thoughts on the subject, Eddie?"   
  
Eddie looked up from where he was looking, smiling sheepishly, "Oh... All right, esse. That was just what I was thinking of doing...."   
  
"Yeah right." Benoit snorted and muttered slightly. He walked over to Chavo and Eddie followed him, "Hey, mijo... Your ever delightful uncle and I were having a decision about baseball. He has his picks for who'll win the World Series and I have mine. Who do you pick?"   
  
Chavo smiled wide and gave his uncle his best version of an innocent look, "I'm quite partial to the Cardinals... Aren't you, Eddie?"   
  
--------------- 


End file.
